


A Love Story

by holicZ



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: M/M, story in a story, unreliable narrative because it's Fletcher
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23394454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holicZ/pseuds/holicZ
Summary: “我有一个故事，想要讲给你听。”“故事？”“对，一个故事，我敢打赌你会有兴趣听。”Raymond扶了扶眼镜，露出一丝笑意，“为什么？”“因为这个故事和你，还有你那个富得流油的老板息息相关，”Fletcher的语气颇为自豪，“这是我多年来悉心收集完整的，花了我很多心血，当然总有一些剧情点缺少资料，没办法填充。”他不在意地挥了挥手，“但我想八卦杂志的主编们是不会介意的，读者也不会。”“又来了吗？”Raymond颇有些无奈地叹口气，“你知道在生意上，你是不可能……”“哦别心急，亲爱的，”Fletcher的兴致看上去极好，语气里带上了抑制不住的兴奋，“这不是一个生意上的故事，这是一个……”像是为了制造悬念，他顿了一顿，才柔声说，“爱情故事。”
Relationships: Mickey Pearson/Raymond Smith, Mickey Pearson/Rosalind (past time), One-sided Raymond Smith/Fletcher
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. Act 1

**序幕：**  
  
  
  
Raymond回到家的时候刚过九点，对泡茶来说是一个不早不晚的尴尬时间。但出于习惯，他还是顺手把水壶放在了煤气灶上，顺便低头浏览着刚刚收到的信件。  
  
然后他就听到一个熟悉的声音从黑暗的客厅响起，带着惯有的浮夸声调。  
  
  
  
“Buenas noches，Raymond。”Fletcher倚着门框，摆出一个略显刻意的骚情姿势。虽然明明是大晚上，还在室内，他的鼻子上仍然架着一副颜色夸张的墨镜。  
  
衣品一如既往地糟糕。Raymond忍不住想。  
  
  
  
“Fletcher！”Raymond发现自己已经不再感到惊讶，习惯是一个可怕的东西，“这一次是什么恶心的风把你吹来了？”  
  
一边说着，他一边转身把身上的风衣脱下来，整齐地叠好挂上衣架，“还有，最后一次警告你，我围墙的洞是为狗准备的，不是为了方便某个脑子进水的怂蛋私闯民宅。”  
  
“好吧，但你会怎么做，打电话报警吗？”Fletcher晃了晃手里的酒杯，轻佻地皱了皱眉，“再说，你家也没有真的养狗，有点浪费，你不觉得吗？”  
  
Raymond靠在台面上，双手抱臂，看着Fletcher，抬起了一边的眉毛。  
  
Fletcher咳了一声，“总之，回到正题。”他上前几步，笔直地盯着Raymond，粉色的墨镜掩盖了狡猾的眼睛，却挡不住隐隐炙热的眼神。  
  
  
  
“我有一个故事，想要讲给你听。”  
  
“故事？”  
  
“对，一个故事，我敢打赌你会有兴趣听。”  
  
Raymond扶了扶眼镜，露出一丝笑意，“为什么？”  
  
“因为这个故事和你，还有你那个富得流油的老板息息相关，”Fletcher的语气颇为自豪，“这是我多年来悉心收集完整的，花了我很多心血，当然总有一些剧情点缺少资料，没办法填充。”  
  
他不在意地挥了挥手，“但我想八卦杂志的主编们是不会介意的，读者也不会。”  
  
  
  
“又来了吗？”Raymond颇有些无奈地叹口气，“你知道在生意上，你是不可能……”  
  
“哦别心急，亲爱的，”Fletcher的兴致看上去极好，语气里带上了抑制不住的兴奋，“这不是一个生意上的故事，这是一个……”  
  
像是为了制造悬念，他顿了一顿，才柔声说，“爱情故事。”  
  
  
  
Raymond瞪着对面的Fletcher，Fletcher也一眨不眨地瞪着他。一时间两个人都没有说话。  
  
寂静的夜晚，只能听到Fletcher手中轻晃的酒杯里冰块互相撞击的声音。  
  
下一秒，水壶开了，发出鸣响。  
  
  
  
————————  
  
  
  
“爱情故事也分不少种，当然我们这个故事不是《四个婚礼和一个葬礼》或者《诺丁山》那样的，顺带一提，这两部真是爱情电影的杰作，难以取代，百看不厌。但可惜，我要说的这个故事，更类似《美国往事》，只不过James Woods不是反派而是女主角，你可以试着想象一下。”  
  
“Fletcher。”Raymond拿起手里的茶杯。  
  
“好吧好吧，这就开始。首先，要引入我们的主角。这要从十七年前的深秋开始说起，转场，定格在伦敦某个无名的角落，落叶在后巷里堆积，风一吹过就打着卷……”  
  
  
  
  
  
**幕一：**  
  
  
  
十七年前的深秋，伦敦某个无名的角落，落叶在后巷里堆积，风一吹过就打着卷，让人不自觉地打个寒战。  
  
从后巷的一个转角后面飘来一阵薄烟，在透着寒意的清爽空气里蔓延，走过这个转角，最直接感受到的是一阵暖意，在一个空旷的天井中间，烧着一个取暖用的火炉。  
  
十几个年轻人松散地围在火炉边，或坐或站，阴天暗淡的光线中，火光映照着他们长满青春痘的脸。  
  
  
  
“你们觉得会怎样？”一个看上去只有十五岁的男孩蹲在火炉边，他的神情有些紧张不安，“他们会不会过来找事？”  
  
“别叽叽歪歪了，怂蛋。”正在一边的墙壁上练着弹球的大块头头也不回地说，他看上去比大多数人都更年长一些，“他们是不敢过来的，这里是我们的地盘。”  
  
“那可说不好，”另一个正闷头抽烟的小个头深沉地说，他吞吐眼圈的动作还不是很娴熟，时而会被自己呛到，“那群狗娘养的疯子，人那么多，据说他们已经嗑上粉了，什么都干得出来。”  
  
“我说我们应该道歉，”十五岁的“怂蛋”抖抖索索地瞥了一眼大块头，“毕竟是Jim先把人家打伤的。”  
  
大块头接住了弹球，这一次没有再扔出去，转头一脸见鬼地瞪着他，“你在说什么鬼话，是他们先要抢我的草，听清楚，我——的——草。”他耸耸肩，“而且我那可不是什么烂草，是Mickey的货，品质一流的好东西，花了我一大笔钱。”  
  
“说起来，Mickey到底是何方神圣？”小个头眼神迷离，“一个人还是一个牌子？”  
  
“牌子？”大块头Jim不可思议地反问。  
  
“我的意思是，就好像Mickey Mouse那样？只不过卖的不是玩具，是草。”  
  
“你个傻蛋，当然是个人！”大块头Jim反驳道。  
  
“我还是觉得应该道歉。”一边的“怂蛋”已经带上了哭腔，“谁都不想要闹大。”  
  
  
  
眼看着吵吵嚷嚷的声音越来越大，一个清脆悦耳的女声从天井后面的阴影里传来，带着一丝明显的不耐烦，“安静！”  
  
说话的人是个小个子的女孩，虽然是大冷天，依然穿着军服款的短袖背带裤，露出两臂雪白的皮肤和上面繁复的纹身，她的眼睛乌黑，头发被染成彩虹色，在色彩萧瑟的秋日里显得格外扎眼。  
  
此刻，她正坐在天井后面一张破沙发的扶手上，穿着皮靴的脚踩着地上的油桶，她抬起手指了指沙发上的人，“你们就不能闭一会儿嘴吗，有人在看书呢。”  
  
  
  
众人都安静下来，目光汇聚在女孩口中的那个人身上，在之前的讨论中他一直一言不发，舒舒服服地横躺在沙发上，一双笔直的长腿抬得老高，架在另一侧的沙发扶手上。  
  
左手垫在脑后，右手举着一本书，书已经被翻得很旧，投下的阴影遮住了他的脸，绿色的封面写着——《拜伦诗选》。  
  
“伊人在美中徜徉，彷如暗夜（She walks in Beauty, like the night）。”他抑扬顿挫地念道，停了停，放下书，抬头看着女孩，嘴边带着笑意，“嗨，Anna，我的伊人.”  
  
女孩的眼中泛出柔情而热烈的光，她抬手轻抚他金棕色的发丝，“嗨。”  
  
  
  
两人的目光交缠了一会后，他才从沙发上坐起身，他的样子十七八岁上下，有一张五官极为英俊的脸，适合出现在青少年肥皂剧和内衣广告里，适合阳光、沙滩和棕榈树。在当下昏暗破败环境中显得有些格格不入。  
  
当然他本人对这一落差也有所贡献，那张俊脸上没有通常和这副长相和年纪匹配的轻浮，相反表情显得很沉静，近乎严肃。  
  
在一群穿着套头衫和运动服的青少年之中，他的衣着也显得十分古怪，一件白衬衫，V领的灰毛衣，紧身牛仔裤，外面居然罩着一件长风衣，虽然一看就很廉价，也不怎么合身，且被洗得很旧，但打眼看过去，依然十分干净。  
  
  
  
一时之间没什么人说话，所有人都看着他，像是等着他发话，气氛有些凝滞。  
  
“Ray，”大块头Jim先打破沉默，“你觉得呢？”  
  
那个叫Ray的年轻人往沙发背上一靠，他没有看角落里的大块头，只是看着前方，淡淡地说，“我觉得什么？”  
  
他的声线里有奇妙的顿挫，像是依然在念刚才未念完的诗。  
  
  
  
“如果他们来了，应不应该干他们。”  
  
“这倒是个好问题，可惜决定权不在我们。”他站起身，目光依然笔直地看着正前方，“你应该问一问我们的客人。”  
  
众人猛地齐齐回头，在天井另一边的口子上，站着三十多号人，人数是天井里的两倍。打头的是一个长脸的大个子。  
  
旁边的“怂蛋”立时发出一声像被掐住脖子的呜咽声。  
  
  
  
“你是那个‘绅士’Raymond？”长脸大声问道，上下打量着自己眼前的敌人，“穿成这个鬼样子，哦看呐，他还拿着一本书，一！本！书！绅士个蛋，明明是娘娘腔的女学生！”  
  
他和身后一群跟班齐声发出哄笑。  
  
Raymond却看上去并不生气，只是将书签在诗集的某一页放好，合上了书，将它小心地放在一边。  
  
“你们这群脑袋空空，四肢疲软，只知道虚度时光的软蛋，”一连串流利的脏话用他顿挫的声音念出来，给人一种奇妙的反差，“女学生比你们好上百倍，你们只是令人腻味的鼻涕虫，被她们踩在脚下都嫌烦。”  
  
  
  
话音落下，有片刻的寂静，最后是Anna有些不耐烦地捏了捏拳头，活动了下筋骨，开口道，“你们还在他妈的等什么？”  
  
  
  
…………  
  
  
  
二十分钟后，天井里打斗的哐当声和肢体的碰撞声终于止息。大部分人都已经倒在了地上，呻吟和呼痛声不绝于耳，还站着的只有三个人，大个子Jim，美人Anna，还有“绅士”，Raymond。  
  
只是他现在已经不再有传统定义里“绅士”的样子，原本收拾整齐的头发变得散乱，半边脸上沾满了血，嵌在血红色中的眼睛灼灼闪光，原本沉稳冷静的气场如晨雾般散去，留下的只有一种近乎本源的狂乱的野性，倒是更符合他原本的年纪。就像一只年轻的凶残的野兽，正在对着猎物亮出獠牙。  
  
他慢慢地穿过还趴在地上起不来的诸人，弯腰从沙发上拾起那本《拜伦诗集》，在轻轻抚了几下封面后，把它小心地夹在腋下，随即又弯腰从地上捡起一根用来生火的铁棍。  
  
然后他又慢慢地走到长脸的身前，长脸还倒在地上，发出粗重的喘息，听到脚步声，本能地抬起头。  
  
  
  
“从我们的地盘上滚开。”铁棍在长脸面前几寸的地方停住，Raymond的声音比之前沙哑，但还是能听出奇妙的顿挫和重音。  
  
他依然穿着风衣，笔直地站在那里，冷淡地盯着脚下的手下败将，像是一尊胜利者的雕像，“不准再招惹我这边的人，你听清楚了吗？”  
  
  
  
  
  
长脸一行人搀扶着彼此，狼狈地离开后，天井里只剩下原来的一众。一群人艰难地爬起来。“怂蛋”只受了一点轻伤，但依然很合群地大声哼哼着。  
  
Raymond充耳不闻，他走到Anna面前，牵住她的手，重新坐到了沙发上。  
  
  
  
“嘿，亲爱的，”Anna也受了些伤，脸色比之前白了很多，但她的脚步依然轻盈，“刚才还挺帅。”  
  
她抬手轻抚Raymond的脸，想要看看男朋友脸上是否受伤，却看到Raymond一眨不眨地瞪着她，鼻子猛地抽搐了下。  
  
“怎么了？”Anna皱眉，有些紧张。  
  
“不是我的血，”Raymond只是简单地解释道，从兜里找出一方手绢，开始擦脸上的血迹以及风衣一角沾上的污痕。  
  
“呃，我必须要第一时间去洗个澡。”他的眉头皱起来，露出被恶心到的样子。  
  
  
  
Anna愣了一下，朗声笑起来，“我可以加入吗？”她低下头，亲吻Raymond的嘴唇。  
  
这不是Raymond偏爱的接吻方式，唇齿间依然有铁锈的血腥味，既粘稠又干涩。  
  
但他没有拒绝，而是加深了这个吻。  
  
  
  
——  
  
  
  
“不得不说，我很惊叹于你的想象力，Fletcher。”Raymond靠在餐厅的椅子上，淡定地看着对面正讲到手舞足蹈的Fletcher，“能把街头小混球们的干架描绘得这么煞有介事，但是你怎么可能知道这些？在场的就那么几个人，难不成你在那些被揍的人里面？我记得我没有揍过你，当然只是暂时还没有。”  
  
“哦但是我记得，我记得，”Fletcher放柔声音，“只是你不知道而已。你也肯定没有意识到，那是我第一次见到你。”  
  
  
  
Fletcher眯起眼，忍不住回想起十七年前的自己，一个还没有彻底放弃在电影业挣扎维生的摄影师，站在二楼家里的落地窗前，看着楼下那个破败的天井里发生的一切。  
  
他注视着那个穿着风衣的少年，散乱的金棕色头发被风带起，掠过被血红色浸满的半张脸。它现在看上去一点都不适合青少年肥皂剧和内衣广告了。  
  
它只适合鲜血和暴力。  
  
  
  
  
  
“Fletcher。”Raymond举起手中的威士忌酒瓶，“再来一杯吗？”  
  
Fletcher像是突然回过神，抬头看了看眼前已经和原来大不相同，却又可以说几乎没有变化的Raymond，干咳了一声。  
  
“当然，当然，十分感谢，亲爱的。”他眨了眨眼。  
  
Raymond一如既往地忽略了所有Fletcher的暗示。  
  
  
  
“我们说到哪儿了？”Fletcher抿了一口酒，“吻，对，接吻。小Anna和小Raymond的甜蜜的吻，哦十几岁时候的甜心，总是这么令人心动。这会是我们的爱情主线吗？”  
  
Raymond没有作声，只是定定地看着他，有一瞬间，Fletcher以为自己在那双眼睛里看到了一丝似有若无的阴影。  
  
“可惜不是，这只是一段序曲，青春爱情故事总是以甜蜜开始，以心碎结束，”Fletcher无所畏惧地继续，“只不过在这个情况下，我们的小邦尼和小克劳德，要心碎得更彻底一点。”  
  
  
  
他从随手带的单肩包里掏出一份文件，标题死亡证明的大字触目惊心。  
  
“Anna Green，生于1985年，2004年丧生，享年19岁，死因是……”他顿了顿，抬眼偷看Raymond的表情。  
  
  
  
“药物过量，海洛因成瘾。”  
  
  
  
Raymond眼睛里的阴影加重了，他低下头，摘下眼镜，仔细地擦拭了半分钟，“你在挖人隐私的能力上的确值得人钦佩，但我看不出这和你要讲的故事有什么关系。”当他再次戴上眼镜时，他眼中的阴影已经消失无踪。  
  
“哦，耐心一点，我亲爱的Ray，”Fletcher似笑非笑，“伊人已经在黑夜中消散，她的离开开启了新的剧情，现在，我们的下一个主角就该登场了。”  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC


	2. Act 2

  
  
“变化这个东西，最要命的是它们往往发生得无知无觉，然后突然在最意想不到的时刻，你意识到你已经回不到从前。”  
  
Fletcher摇着手里的酒杯，有些忧愁地盯着对面的Raymond，当然这也可能只是他照例的故作姿态，对Fletcher其人，你永远说不好是哪一种。  
  
  
“上一秒，还是个在街头厮混的小混球，参与幼稚的‘帮派’斗争，一条无主的野犬，下一秒，boom，就到了此时此刻，1500镑的威士忌、花园洋房，量身定制的一套套衣服，所有这些好东西。”Fletcher审视着Raymond身上的紧身马甲，舔了舔嘴唇，“变化真大，不是吗？”  
  
Raymond的表情看不出任何情绪，只淡淡地说，“也许吧，但这也是一条很长的路。”  
  
“千真万确，”Fletcher的眼睛闪着光，声音却压低了，“但不是所有人都有这个幸运，Anna就没有。”  
  
Raymond停下倒酒的手，瞥了一眼Fletcher。  
  
Fletcher至少还有一点基本的羞耻心，有些心虚地侧过头去。  
  
  
 **幕二：**  
  
“先要说明的是，我没有收集到资料能说明Anna Green是怎么染上毒瘾的，如果是在电影里，为了加强戏剧性，那她的陨落也许就和之前我们铺垫的场景密切相关。‘长脸’，那个败家之犬，也许看准了她考上大学，和街头的老朋友们不能随时联系的机会，趁机找人引诱，设下陷阱，才使得她一步步泥足深陷。  
  
“但也可能就只是普通的交友不慎，或者去了某个不该去的派对。就像我说的，这些过程只是细节，真假并不重要，重要的是Anna的确在上大学之后成了瘾君子，而你，”Fletcher指了指Raymond，惋惜地说，“她的男朋友，也许也曾尽力试图去挽救，但很遗憾，不像少年帮派的斗争，这是一场从一开始就输多赢少的战斗。”  
  
“故事到了这里，进入了情绪的第一个小高潮，青梅竹马，高中甜心，不管你怎么叫它，所有最初美好的东西都像烟尘般散落，我们需要一些慢镜头——”  
  
  
……  
  
  
Raymond看着继续念叨的Fletcher，对方嘴唇的动作于一瞬间变得极慢，慢到能看清飞溅出的吐沫星子在空中的轨迹，他能感到刚喝下去的威士忌正一点点沉入胃里，高级壁炉里火星飞舞，暖意融融的影子在光可鉴人的地板上一点点流转。  
  
所有声音都变得遥远，眼前的这一刻慢慢地在他的眼前溶解消散，直到他重新回到十五年前那间熟悉的破败的出租屋，没有暖气的房间，永远阴沉的天空，脏污的地板，还有不管盖上多少条毯子都挥之不去的寒意。  
  
直到今天Raymond时不时都会有一种错觉，那间屋子的寒冷一直占据着他心底的一部分，永远无法驱散。  
  
  
白色的臂膀纤细而脆弱，纹身因为暴瘦的体型变得有些狰狞，彩虹色的头发如今已经枯黄，黑眼圈在苍白到没有血色的皮肤上显得近乎鬼魅。  
  
三十五岁的Raymond看着她紧紧抓住当年的自己，她的声音在空荡荡的房间里回响，“救我，”她喊，“Ray，救我。”  
  
叫声，哭喊，挣扎，眼泪，忏悔，谎言。  
  
针筒，血管，粉末，失去焦点的双眼  
  
  
  
一切声光都快速地在他的身边滑过，一路引向那个命运的傍晚，  
  
当二十岁的Raymond怀中抱着一袋日用品，疲倦地开锁，走进家门。他看到的是十九岁的Anna Green倒在房间正中央的地板上。  
  
他抱着她已经失去温度的身体，身旁是散乱的针管和一袋海洛因，电话里医护人员的声音时远时近。  
  
She walks in beauty like the night, of cloudless climes, and starry skies.  
  
……  
  
  
“……现在，青春爱情故事落幕了，一对前途大好的爱侣，因为一次错误的人生选择而分崩离析，这样的事情并不罕见，可能已经上演过无数次，可能现在就在上演。”  
  
周围熟悉的环境重新归位，Fletcher那讨人厌的声音又在耳边响起。  
  
Raymond放下手中的酒杯，“现在是轮到你来发表道德演讲了吗，Fletcher，如果是这样，我不确定你会是最好的人选。”  
  
“哦不要小看我，Ray，道德演讲的废话谁都可以说，但接下来的故事，我不得不说，就只有我，全城最好的私家侦探，能够讲上一讲了。”Fletcher灵活地动了动他的眉毛。  
  
“因为在Anna Green死后发生的事，相当地不寻常，不是随便什么青春肥皂剧的走向。我们甚至可以这样说，剧情开始变得越来越黑暗了。”Fletcher矫揉造作地做了一个吊人胃口的表情。  
  
另一个文件夹被从那个神奇的包里翻出来，打开来是一张张剪报，被规整地贴到了一起。  
  
“2004年，在Anna Green死于药物过量的三个月内，她大学附近五个专门为大学生提供海洛因的毒窟被一一捣毁，药物全都被一把火烧掉，在前四个地方，看守的毒贩最多被打成重伤，无人身亡。”Fletche颇为操心地比划着剪报上的文字，指出它们的内容。  
  
“当然，到最后一个据点，这个作案模式被打破了。”Fletche狡黠地瞥一眼Raymond。  
  
“这几期案子不了了之，但一直有江湖传言，它们背后的始作俑者是Michael Pearson，毕竟这几个据点一直由某个爱尔兰帮派掌握，当时他正和他们在地盘的划分上有一些嫌隙。任何熟悉他的人都会这样想，Michael Pearson做了他身为牛仔擅于做的事：抢在对手之前扣下了扳机。”  
  
Fletcher把剪报往茶几上一丢，在沙发上舒展了下身躯，好整以暇地看着Raymond，“但是我不这么想。”  
  
“哦？”Ray抬手调整了下鼻梁上的眼镜，抬了抬眉毛。  
  
“因为Michael Pearson不是一个手下留情的人，尤其在当年，如果是他干的，前四个毒窟就不会有人能活着走出来，”Fletcher像是一个真正伟大的侦探般下了结论，“所以我猜，那前四个据点是被另一个人捣毁的，一个在当时无人知其姓名的毛头小子，一个愤怒的、悲伤的、因为失去的痛苦而无所顾忌的……”  
  
Fletcher晃了晃手中的酒杯，顿了顿，才说完了句子，“……男朋友。”  
  
  
……  
  
愤怒、悲伤，失去的痛苦，这一切都让他无所顾忌，也让他像活在一个真空世界里。周围的声音和动作都像隔着一层厚厚的半透明帷幕，无法真切地感知，偶尔从这真空中醒过神，就会感到那种痛楚像海浪般涌来，令人窒息。  
  
Raymond面无表情地站在昏暗的客厅正中央，他穿着的白衬衫和军裤已经被血迹浸透，既有他自己的，也有别人的。他的脸也又一次沾满了血。眼前的火炉里，跳跃的火光吞噬着白色的颗粒。  
  
咔哒。  
  
似乎有什么声音从屋子的某个地方传来，Raymond抬起头，握紧手中的刀，穿过客厅。两三个看守和毒贩已经被揍得意识不清，五花大绑地被扔在某个角落，他经过的时候没有多看一眼。  
  
咔哒。  
  
一步步小心地循声而去，直到脚步停在一个带阳台的房间的门口。  
  
不知不觉已经是傍晚了，窗外夕阳正好，房间里紧紧拉着的赭红色窗帘被屋外的光线照得透亮，除此之外，昏暗的室内唯一的光源来自房间另一头开着的阳台门。  
  
咔哒。  
  
透过房间，可以清楚地看到在一方小小的阳台上，站着一个人，他穿着一身西装，姿态很闲散，像是游客观赏街景一般依靠在栏杆上。因为背对着自己，Raymond无法看清他的脸，隐隐能看到夕阳勾勒出的侧影。  
  
咔哒。  
  
Raymond有些迟钝地意识到，那有节奏的声音是从他的指间发出的，这个陌生人手中握着一个银色的打火机，正漫不经心地一下下打着火。  
  
  
  
“收起你手里的刀，”阳台上的男人没有回头，他的美国口音有一种独特的腔调，语气则近乎轻柔，“不要浪费你的时间。”  
  
Raymond不知道对方是怎么知道的，但他没有放下正举在手里的武器，这是他现在的一切了。  
  
他充满警觉地问，“你是谁？”  
  
阳台上的男人像是叹了口气，终于转过身来，那是一张十分精干的脸，大约三十岁上下，棕发蓝眼，五官有一种很浓烈的俊美。  
  
即使面对着一个举刀的男人，他的表情也看不出丝毫地动摇，依然很闲适地靠着身后的栏杆，一只脚随意地抬起，搭在柱子上。  
  
他举起右手，Raymond这才注意到他的另一只手上捏着一根未点燃的烟。  
  
  
“要来一根吗？”像是注意到Raymond的视线，陌生男人挑了挑眉，“这是我身上最后一根烟了。”  
  
他讲话的语气也很随意，像是他才是这个房子当之无愧的主人，正在阳台上招待一个来访的旧友。  
  
只是在这样的漫不经心中，却蕴含着某种极为危险和紧张的气息，它们像是波浪一般从他的周身扩散开来，让人不敢逼近。  
  
快逃，离开这里，Raymond大脑里某个部位开始警铃大作，仿佛一种动物的第六感。  
  
但和逃生的本能一样强烈的，还有另一种相反的冲动，那是一股强烈的、不可遏制的好奇，像是面对一只从未见过的美丽野兽，既想赶快逃离，但又不可遏制地想要走上前去，抚摸它光滑的皮毛。  
  
这根本不合理，Raymond心想，这自相矛盾的欲望，完全不合理。  
  
但一种疯狂的因子还是战胜了生存的理性，促使着他，让他不断靠近，直到来到阳台的门边。  
  
站在这里能感受到户外初春的微风，犹带着凉意，空气里有昂贵的古龙水的味道，混杂着鲜血的浓烈气息。他愣了一下才意识到后者来自他自己。  
  
  
他从陌生男人的指尖接过烟，依然有些犹豫，忍不住凑过去闻了闻。  
  
陌生男人露出了被冒犯到的表情，“怎么？觉得我还需要在烟里下毒吗？”  
  
他举起打火机，语气中有一丝戏谑，“这是一根普通的烟，在商场里可以买到的那种。”  
  
Raymond叼住那根普通的香烟，低下头，打火机最后咔哒了一声，火星窜起，烟草被点燃。几秒种后，一个完美的烟圈被缓缓地吐了出来，Raymond叹了口气，感到四肢略微地放松了一点。  
  
他一边抽烟，一边盯着那个陌生男人，“你和他们不是一伙的。”这不是一个问句。  
  
“不，我不是，”陌生男人笑了笑，“我只和自己是一伙。”  
  
“那你为什么会出现在这里？”Raymond皱起眉。  
  
“有些复杂，但总的来说是为了生意，我在这里有一些公务要处理。”陌生男人偏了偏头，他唇边依然有笑意，“你呢？又为什么会出现在这里。”  
  
Raymond低头看了看自己溅满血迹的衬衫，左手臂的伤口还在往外不断渗着血，他不知道这个看上去答案理应不言自明的问题该如何回答。  
  
“我不是问你在这里干什么，任何长眼睛的人都能看得出来，我是说，你为什么要在这里？”陌生男人像是看穿了他的想法，他的声音很特别，Raymond又忍不住想，让人想起流动的沙，“是为了谁，为了某个你爱的人？”  
  
Raymond瞪大了眼睛，看着眼前的男人。  
  
“年轻人，别那么惊讶。”陌生男人笑了，他的眼角在笑起来时微微皱起，有一种意想不到的暖意，“当我直面一种悲愤的时候，我至少能认得出它。”  
  
他顿了顿，像是自言自语般念道，“‘怒吼，怒吼，即使生命之火即将熄灭。’（Rage, rage against the dying of the light.）”  
  
“狄兰·托马斯，”Raymond不假思索地脱口而出，本来还想要说些什么，却被下一秒眼前人的动作打断了。  
  
陌生的男人手伸进怀里，掏出了一把手枪。  
  
一切都发生在电光石火之间，枪声即刻响起，Raymond只来得及在一瞬间飞速蹲下身，手中的刀反射性地握紧，眼看就要挥出去。  
  
操，他想，操操操。  
  
  
直到沉重的身体倒下，金属落地的声音传来，Raymond才逐渐意识到刚才发生了什么，转过头，在自己刚才站立的地方的几步开外，一个人已经倒在了地上。  
  
那是一个瘦小的毒贩，他的眉心正中有一个显眼的弹孔，鲜血正开始含蓄而缓慢地往外冒，他的手上捏着一根细长的铁棍。  
  
再转过身的时候，陌生男人已经将枪收了起来，妥当地安放在西装夹克的里层。  
  
刚杀了一个人，但他却像是拍死一只苍蝇一般不以为意，只是整了整自己的西装夹克，拍了拍Raymond的肩，“下一次记住了，在放轻松抽根烟之前，先把每一个房间的角落都仔细地搜一遍。毕竟，蟑螂是很擅长躲藏在阴暗处的。”  
  
Raymond还没有从刚才的冲击中完全恢复过来，他能听到自己的胸腔里心脏在疯狂地跳动，耳朵一阵阵地鸣响，他不确定是因为枪击还是因为这是他第一次亲眼看到一个人杀死另一个人。  
  
  
“为什么帮我？”深呼吸了几口，恢复一点平静后，Raymond终于问，“还有，你还没回答我，你到底是谁？”  
  
“哦对，”陌生男人也像是才想起这件事，他伸出一只手。的确是生意人的做派，Raymond想，会杀人的生意人。  
  
“很抱歉没有直接自我介绍，我是Michael Pearson。”他笑了笑，“他们都叫我Mickey。”  
  
记忆的某个角落响起某个声音， _就好像Mickey Mouse那样？只不过卖的不是玩具，是草。_  
  
“你是那个做大麻生意的，”Raymond条件反射地伸出手，和他握了握，“ **那个** Mickey。”  
  
“是的，而你是 **那个** ‘绅士’，”Michael Pearson拉长声调说 ，“Raymond Smith。”  
  
“你怎么……”Raymond皱眉。  
  
“哦我当然知道你的名字，当你袭击完他们的第二个据点的时候，就要做好准备有人迟早会知道你。”Michael Pearson继续靠在栏杆上，定定地看着Raymond，他的音调很轻柔，“我知道你出生在哪里，你父母是做什么的，你在哪上学，你的‘小团体’里都有哪些人。当然，以我的标准，你‘绅士’的名号有些过于装淡了。”  
  
“这刚好能回答你的第二个问题，”Michael Pearson继续用他流沙般的声调不紧不慢地说，“我救你，是因为我在等你。”  
  
“等我做什么？”Raymond隐隐猜到了谈话的方向，他的心跳又一次加快了。  
  
“帮你解决一些问题。”Michael Pearson走上前来，无视了Raymond在瞬间变得防备的肢体，伸出手，帮Raymond整了整衬衫的衣领，等到它们重新变得整齐挺括后，他才满意地笑了笑。  
  
“仔细听着，年轻人，虽然你现在没有察觉到，但你小小的复仇行动，马上就会给你惹上更大的麻烦。而我是目前唯一一个可以帮你解决掉这个麻烦的人，”Michael Pearson凑近了，轻声细语中带着不容置疑的威压，“幸运的是，我也是唯一一个愿意帮你的人。”  
  
然后他退开身，审视着Raymond，“谁叫我总是不愿意看到有天赋有潜力的人过早地横死街头呢？”他带着笑意看着Raymond，“我必须承认，这是我的一个弱点。”  
  
Raymond心头又生出一种感觉，如果沿用之前的比喻，就好像此刻那只美丽的凶猛的野兽突然凑近来，正慢慢地在自己的身边打着转。没人知道它真正的目的是什么，是善意还是陷阱，又或者是纯粹的戏弄。  
  
  
他长久地没有说话，直到Michael再次开口，“这样吧，让我问你一个问题，你在干完这一票，发泄完了心中的怒火后，你下一步想做什么？”  
  
“……我不知道。一切都变了。”那种尖锐的痛楚又一次袭来，他想起当初和Anna在笑闹闲谈间约好的种种，那些还未一起实现的人生计划。  
  
“是吗……”Michael Pearson的嘴角泛起笑意，“你有考虑过加入园林艺术的世界吗？”  
  
Raymond低下头，深吸一口烟，他转身看着眼前的街景，夕阳在天边留下最后的印迹，云层间浸染的红色像是刚死去的人额头上流下的鲜血。  
  
“我考虑一下。”  
  
Raymond说。  
  
……  
  
  
  
“现在，我们的两个主人公终于遇到了，不止见到了面，还成功地建立了联系。”Fletcher长舒一口气，“虽然以我的喜好来说，出场有点太靠后了，但是无伤大雅，为时不晚。”  
  
“刚才这段小小的复仇故事线有暴力、鲜血和枪击，砰砰砰，PG17，不过还好我在最后丢进去一个夕阳下的相遇。所有事情放在夕阳下，都会显得罗曼蒂克起来，你不觉得吗？”他得意地冲着Raymond动了动眉毛。  
  
“我觉得？我根本不用觉得，我知道什么发生了什么没有发生。”Raymond边说边打量着手边的两块牛排，有点不爽地意识到两块都是和牛，“你那满脑子的神经病痴想应该去写一英镑一本的低俗小说。所以我为什么要坐在这里听你编这些垃圾？”  
  
“感谢你的夸奖，”Fletcher厚颜无耻地说，但随即他的声音沉下来，充满了暗示，“但这不止是痴想，不是吗？至少不全是。”  
  
他的手往茶几上摊开的报道一挥，“你看，只有这最后一个据点里有一个人中弹身亡，子弹干脆利落地贯穿脑颅，当场毙命。”  
  
“这之后没多久，管辖这几个据点的爱尔兰黑帮和Michael Pearson正式宣战，很快就分出了胜负，丛林之中的撕咬，充满野心的美洲豹又一次占了上风。”  
  
“而你，”Fletcher看着Raymond正往烧烤桌上浇食用油的手，不自觉地舔了舔嘴唇，“也是在那个时候正式步入大人们的视野，很多人开始看到你出现在Michael Pearson的周围，他们都形容你是他英俊而忠实的助手，他的二副，他的军师。”  
  
“几分熟？”Raymond没有抬头，对Fletcher的话似乎充耳不闻，  
  
“三分熟，最好带血丝，谢谢，”Fletcher意味深长地柔声说，“而我会说，你会是一个很好的黑帮妻子。”  
  
  
Raymond把肉干脆地铺到了烤板上，八十英镑的和牛接触到滚烫的桌面，发出了不祥但美味的嗤响。  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
*怒吼，怒吼，即使生命之火即将熄灭。（Rage, rage against the dying of the light.）  
  
作者狄兰·托马斯 对，原诗就是那首著名的《Do not go gentle into that good night》  
---


	3. Act 3

“你第一次杀人是什么时候？”Fletcher吃饱喝足，瘫在沙发上，问出了一个似乎不适合在此时提出的问题。  
  
Raymond正在厨房里收拾碗盘，将它们一一放进洗碗机里。回答的时候没有回头，“那是很久以前的事情了，我不太记得了。”  
  
“哦不要骗我，”Fletcher盯着天花板上的某一点，喃喃道，“人们总是会记得他们第一次杀人的情景，总是会的。”  
  
Raymond停了下来，他转过身，看着Fletcher。  
  
“是为了你自己吗？还是为了你的老板？”Fletcher耸耸肩，“我打赌是后者。”  
  
…………  
  
 **幕三：**  
  
这一开始理应只是个简单的任务。  
  
  
那是2004年的夏天，Raymond已经为Michael Pearson工作了三个月。  
  
这份工作在大多数时候真的很商务，充满着无聊但又重要的洽谈、选址和比货。Raymond在最开始经常承担的任务仍然只是单纯的接送，他对大麻生意的了解在逐渐加深，但还没有涉及到特别核心的层面，甚至会在Michael跟他谈论这些内容时有些抗拒。  
  
我并不想知道这些，他想，这只是暂时的工作，是在我决定好人生终极目标之前的临时站点。  
  
但对二十一岁的青年来说，不管怎么早熟，人生的终极目标都是一个看上去存在但又闹不清什么时候能找到的东西。  
  
在这之前，总要干点什么。帮Michael Pearson做事看上去也不坏。  
  
  
“Ray，等我十分钟。”Michael走下车前这样交代。这是他的习惯，他总是知道解决一件事情需要多长时间，这其中的精确和自信很难用言语形容。  
  
“好的，Boss。”Raymond回答。知道十分钟可以让他再翻一翻新入手的诗集。  
  
十分钟后，Michael并没有现身。  
  
再两分钟后，Raymond焦虑地看着手表上的秒钟毫不留情地往前推进，Michael走进的大宅的门口依然空寂无人，他又盯了一会手表，终于咬了咬牙，从手套箱里拿出手枪。  
  
  
走进大门，依然是一片死寂，Raymond的心脏开始狂跳起来，他直视着前方，一步步小心地往前走，一边默默打开了手枪的保险栓。  
  
走过几个转角，都没有见到人，正在Raymond心头的不祥预感再也抑制不住的时候，从宅院的某个方向突然传来一声玻璃落地碎裂的巨响。  
  
像是就在等着这一刻，Raymond的四肢在大脑还未完全反应过来前自动地冲向了声音传来的方向。  
  
那是在整幢房子深处的一个房间，被布置成了书房的模样，落地玻璃窗的外面就是在日头下闪着光的泳池。当Raymond冲进去的时候，落地玻璃窗已经碎了一地，在地板上躺着两个人，一看就知道已经魂归西天，还有两个人正在地板上扭打在一起，激烈地挣扎着要制住对方。  
  
Raymond于一瞬间认出其中一个是Michael，另一个人的脸很陌生，但就算认识也很难在狰狞的表情里辨认出五官。  
  
“Ray！”他听到Michael Pearson嘶哑的喊声，他的脖子已经被另一个人按住了，“开枪！”  
  
Raymond举起枪，瞄准那个人的眉心，在扣下扳机的那个瞬间，他想起几个月前的某一个傍晚，在电光石火的瞬间，一个人在他的背后倒了下去。  
  
枪声在寂静的房间响起。  
  
隔了几秒，那个男人勒着Michael的手才缓缓松开，他的眼睛望向Raymond，露出惊讶的神色，像是才觉察到他的存在，他太阳穴上的窟窿开始冒出血花。  
  
  
Raymond放下枪，后坐力让他的手臂发麻，耳朵又一次传来阵阵轰鸣。窗外泳池的水光照进室内，不断晃动，更令人感到一阵阵的晕眩。  
  
Michael慢慢地爬起身，他剧烈地喘着气，显得有些狼狈，但他的眼睛始终紧紧地盯着Raymond，一瞬都没有移开。  
  
Raymond强迫自己不再看那个被他杀死的人，他抬起头望着Michael。  
  
在这一瞬间，这个略显不真实的空间里似乎只剩下晃动的水光、Michael的喘息和无法退去的耳鸣。  
  
  
“这是你第一次杀人。”Michael说。这一句也不是问句。  
  
“我杀了他，但我甚至都不认识他。”Raymond哑声道，他看了看依然被紧紧握在手里的那把枪，“……太快了。”  
  
“你杀了他，是为了救我。”Michael说，他的声音很柔和，像是在安抚着什么。  
  
Raymond无意识的看向落地窗，其中一扇已经四分五裂，另一扇在照出窗外花园的同时，也反射着屋内的一片狼藉。  
  
他看到自己的影子正站在这片狼藉的中心，高大挺拔，面无表情，像是一尊凝固的雕像。  
  
……  
  
那天晚上，Michael拎着一箱啤酒出现在了Raymond的家门口。那时候他们都还没有习惯于喝昂贵的威士忌或者精酿啤酒。  
  
一整个晚上，他们坐在Raymond家的厨房里，一瓶一瓶地对饮。Raymond知道Michael来找他是为了谈白天发生的事情，然而事实是他们那天晚上谈了很多莫名其妙的话题，却唯独没有提及白天的事。  
  
“Boss，要怎么才能像你这样？”问出这句话的时候Raymond已经有些醉了。  
  
“像我怎样？”Michael反问。  
  
“像你一样，目标清晰，总是知道自己想要什么。”直到说出这句话之前，Raymond都没有意识到这是他一直在内心里最羡慕Michael的地方。  
  
“你不需要像我，”Michael靠在椅子上看着Raymond，“你应该像你自己。”  
  
“我自己？”Raymond忍不住嗤笑一声，“那可有点无趣。我现在连我想要什么都不知道。”  
  
“我可以向你保证，你一点都不无趣，”Michael的唇边似有笑意，“尤其在某些时刻，你是我见过最令人印象深刻的人之一。”  
  
Raymond不知道该如何回答，某些时刻，是哪些时刻？他忍不住想。  
  
“而且，Ray，你是个诗人，不是吗？”Michael继续说，抬手拿自己的酒瓶碰了碰他的，一声清脆的响声。  
  
“如果一个诗人这么快就弄清自己想要干什么，这个世界会多么无聊。”  
  
  
  
  
……  
  
“你们确实在这之后成就了一个很可怕的组合，”Fletcher重新从沙发上站起身，舒展着四肢，但他的语气里已经略有了一丝醉意，“我该把你们比作什么？《骗中骗》里的Paul Newman和Robert Redford？江湖老手带着初出茅庐的毛头小子，一路所向无敌。”  
  
……  
  
从2004年的秋天开始，Raymond Smith逐渐开始深入地了解Michael的大麻事业，并认识到其中的复杂程度远超想象。  
  
到2008年，Raymond已经接管了几乎所有Michael Pearson认为可以不必亲自照看的事业。在所有事务中，他的指令在权威性上被认为仅次于Michael。  
  
这也的确是一段黄金时光。Michael Pearson的大麻事业不断走高，他的战略明确，思路清晰，从种植地点的选择到产品分销再到人际网络再到雇佣的人才，“麻业”帝国初见雏形，一切都井井有条，蒸蒸日上。  
  
事业的扩张带来的是利润的增加，日进斗金已经成了生活的常态。Raymond在几年内换了数次住所，每换一次屋子就更大一点。终于在2010年住进了社会精英常备的高级公寓，光可鉴人的木质家具表面被打扫得极为整洁，所有家电一律都是最新款，甚至包含了一个并不怎么灵敏的声控助手。  
  
他衣橱内依然挂着他从少年时就钟爱的长风衣和衬衫，只是现在它们衣领上的品牌越来越高级，紧身的西装马甲也加入了进来，每一件都可以完美衬托他的腰线。  
  
“衣着是一种武器，”Michael看着他的新衣服，眼中流露出欣赏，“Ray，而你一直都知道该怎样用好它。”  
  
  
当初Michael Pearson邀请他时问他是否想要加入园艺世界，这或许并不是一个字面上的提议，但也是在这个时期，Raymond申请了大学，并以优异的成绩获得了园艺学和诗歌学的双学士学位。他的毕业论文是大麻类植物在岛屿气候的适应性问题研究，以及William Wordsworth的抒情诗分析。  
  
他依然时常开车接送Michael，就像当初他刚为Michael工作时一样，但他还承担了种类繁多的其他工作，从财务类的账目核算到对欧洲关系网的安排和处理，甚至包括给那些成天啥事不干的公爵们解决家庭纠纷，做婚姻咨询（结果一般都很理想）。一切工作都被迅速消化，安排得妥妥当当。  
  
“你是我最好的助手，”Michael总是说，“现在，我需要你去做的这件事，只有你能办得到。”  
  
  
Michael Pearson对Raymond的信任几乎是无条件的，人们私下里都默认了这一点。因为没有人在一个组织里可以承担这么多工作而不被制约，这种信任着实已经到了同步和依赖的程度。  
  
在人们的形容中，他们的想法和逻辑高度契合，对彼此也过于熟悉，以至一个表情一个停顿一个眼神就能知道对方在想什么。  
  
Raymond想这虽然有一些夸张，但其实离事实相去不远。  
  
  
很快Raymond就开始数不清自己究竟帮Michael杀了多少人，有些时候是为了救他，有些时候则纯粹只是生意上必要的手段。  
  
这的确就是一门生意，他想，Michael Pearson初见时的自我介绍其实触及到的恰恰是这项事业的本质，只是在它的周围，难免围绕着丛林中的血腥和杀伐。  
  
但不管是哪一种，他都已经不再会被影响，他习惯了在刀口下拯救Michael，习惯了和他一起突破那些往往如乱麻般难缠的困局。  
  
有时候Michael Pearson还未想到要做某件工作，他已经先行进行了分析和处理。Michael在那些时刻露出的表情总让他感到一种难以形容的自我的确信。  
  
是的，他前所未有地确信着自己，或者说是逐渐地更像他自己。当年一起在街头厮混的伙伴们，大部分已经正式进入成人的世界，不是成为朝九晚五的工薪族，就是犯了事还在监狱蹲班房。  
  
而他穿着西装三件套，家中一尘不染，是确诊的轻度OCD患者，依然钟爱浪漫主义诗人，与鲜血和暴力相伴，通晓经营大麻产业的各方关窍，在这个庞大的地下王国里确立着自己的位置。  
  
这种相对平静顺畅的生活一直延续到2010年。  
  
在这一年Michael Pearson遇见了Rosalind。  
  
……  
  
“好时光总是不能延续太长时间，不是吗？”Fletcher从他的神奇小挎包里又拿出一张照片，他摊在桌面上，那是一个美丽的女性走在街上被拍下的身影，她身着时髦的套装，正在笑着和并肩的另一个女性交谈，像是没有意识到镜头的存在。  
  
“Rosalind，”Fletcher抬眼观察着Raymond的表情，“你还记得她吧？好歹她是差一点就要成为你老板太太的女人，想象下，你会怎么叫她，Pearson太太？会不会有点太生疏？”  
  
Raymond的视线在照片上停了片刻，哦Rosalind，依然是记忆中那种强势而凌厉的美，魅力丝毫不减。  
  
他顿了顿，“我当然记得，但你到底想要说什么？”  
  
“这就是爱情故事的奇妙之处，你不觉得吗？”Fletcher夸张地开始了新一轮的铺陈，“有时候一念之差就会影响爱情线最后的走向。Rosalind在2010年和Michael Pearson开始了一段激情四溢的关系，这段关系就像一团肆意燃烧的火焰！一次疯狂的烟花！俊男美女，你可以想象这种场景有多么热烈美妙，可惜最后终究没有延续下来。”  
  
“迷恋是一种很可怕的情感，如此快速地燃烧，最后当燃料用尽，只能燃烧他自己。在这一点上我深有体会，所以我尽量地……””Fletcher粉色的墨镜下目光闪动，手按在自己的胸口上，对着Raymond送了个秋波，“……克制自己。”  
  
Raymond抬了抬眉毛，“我想你自己再清楚不过，你所谓的克制只不过是在保护自己，以免被我装进箱子里沉进泰晤士的河底。”  
  
“这我倒无法反驳，”Fletcher舔舔唇，“会是你亲手把我装进去吗，那我可能会十分享受。”  
  
Raymond看了看表，已经十点半了，他看了看自己卧室的方向，叹了口气，“你的故事讲完了吗？”  
  
Fletcher摇摇手指，“哦不不，亲爱的，故事正要到高潮，每一部爱情电影都有的，‘我们是如何在一起’。对，那个心动的美妙的瞬间。”  
  
……  
  
这段像火焰一般的爱情最终是如何骤然死亡的谁也不知道。无论是Michael还是Rosalind都从来没有跟任何人提起过。有传言Rosalind厌倦以阔太太的姿态每天出席衣香鬓影的聚会，一口气飞去了德国并定居在那里，专心从事她可观的修车行生意，也有传言她和一个女伴过从甚密，并为了她离开了Michael。  
  
但不论如何，最后的结果是确定的，那就是Michael Pearson被留在了英国，他疯狂的迷恋最终在无望中走向了自毁的道路。  
  
从那以后Michael一改往日镇定沉重的商业步调，也一改私人感情和工作分开的原则，像彻底脱掉枷锁一般疯狂地打压自己的竞争对手，制造冲突后再无所顾忌地用武力压制，他的身后留下一路鲜血。这种反常的举动当然立刻引来了敌手的算计，也让Michael屡屡身陷险境。  
  
Raymond一直能感觉到在Michael Pearson理性而精明的外表下其实潜藏着一种很“复古”的固执，如同中世纪的骑士，坚信某种信誉和承诺，而在特定的时候，这种固执会演化成近乎癫狂的偏执，仿佛初见时那只美丽的野兽终于失去了自我约束的机制，进入一种痴狂的状态。  
  
局外人都说这种无所顾忌来自野心的膨胀，只有Raymond知道这和野心毫无关系。  
  
这来自一颗破碎的心，他想，只有死去的人才能比破碎的心更沉重。*  
  
  
那天，当他冲进那个原本计划用作商谈的酒店房间，他又一次看到这头野兽的四周散落着谈判对象的尸体，而这头野兽浑身是血地双膝跪地，安静地待在房间的正中央，他的眼睛直视前方，但却毫无焦点，像是在看着虚空中某个不存在的人。  
  
他的左手虚虚地握着一把枪，另一只手上拎着一瓶威士忌。  
  
Raymond小心地在整个房间转了一圈，再三检查，确定没有人以后，才放下手中的枪，一步步走近依然跪在原地自顾自喝酒的Michael。  
  
Michael的脸上沾满了血，不知为什么，这个故事里人们的脸上总是有血。  
  
  
“Boss，”Raymond感到大脑里的某个神经在不断绷紧，“你还好吗？”  
  
Michael没有回答他，像是他根本就不在自己的眼前。  
  
他再一次压低声音，尽力带上安抚的语气，“Boss，如果你能站起来的话，我们要赶紧离开这儿。”  
  
Michael缓缓转过脸，他像是终于发现Raymond的存在。  
  
“滚开，Ray，”Michael的声音沙哑，“滚得远远的。”  
  
在话音落地的瞬间，那根神经崩断了，迅速而又措手不及，在空中发出鸣响。  
  
  
“Boss，恕我冒昧，”Raymond听到自己说，“但是你他妈的到底在干嘛？”  
  
这是他在初次见面之后第一次对着Michael用上脏话，他一向对上司很讲究礼仪。  
  
Michael的眉毛皱了起来，瞪着Raymond，他像是终于有些清醒。  
  
“其实你最想干掉的是自己，是不是？”他在自己的声音里听到了一种近乎冰冷的愤怒。  
  
“我并没有想要自杀，Ray，”Michael抬起酒瓶，猛灌了一口，抹了抹嘴，他的神情带着一种狂热的气息，“我只是没有积极地阻止它的发生。”  
  
“这又他妈的有什么区别？”  
  
“我不在乎有没有区别！”Michael的声调高了起来，同样混杂着愤怒。Raymond意识到这是他们第一次用这样的方式对话，或者更确切地说，争吵。  
  
Michael举起握着威士忌酒瓶的手，冲着周围的尸横遍野随意地挥了挥，“这一切都操他妈的无所谓了，我不在乎了。”  
  
  
Raymond看着眼前这头伤心的野兽，他无法克制地想，它在悲伤和嗜血中依旧十分美丽，或者说，尤其在这个时候，才格外美丽。  
  
他不可避免地想到当年夕阳下的那个房间。这感觉很奇妙，像是某种昨日的再现，眼前的情境和当初几乎有着对称般的映照。  
  
Rage, rage against the dying of the light.  
  
  
此刻，正对面酒店房间的落地镜照出了他的样子，高级的大衣，格纹衬衫和马甲，头发被梳得纹丝不乱，鼻梁上夹着一副眼镜，手中握着他最常用的枪。  
  
我变了如此多，他转回头，看着眼前的Michael Pearson想，从当年那个拿着刀闯进去复仇的毛头小子，到现在以这样的姿态站在这里。  
  
而这一切都是因为你。  
  
“你不需要像我。”“你需要像你自己。”  
  
  
“我有所谓。”他说，然后走到Michael的面前，蹲下身，他们的目光在同一水平线上交织，两头并肩了多年的野兽彼此凝视。  
  
“即使你自己都他妈不在乎，我也在乎，”他低声说，“胜于一切。”  
  
下一秒，他狠狠地吻了上去，吻上了眼前被鲜血和酒精浸润的嘴唇。  
  
在嘴唇相接的那一瞬间，他听到自己的心脏在胸腔里疯狂地跳动，听到血液在全身奔涌的声音，震耳欲聋。  
  
有那么几秒钟，他能感到Michael的整个身体都凝固了，时间仿佛静止。他屏住呼吸，像是在等待某种注定的审判。  
  
  
然后他听到了酒瓶落在地毯上的闷响，一只沾满了血的手抚上他的后颈，五指带着一种近乎野蛮的力量插进了他梳得纹丝不乱的发间，他能感到血的黏腻和冰凉的手指。这让他本能地战栗了一下。  
  
而他抵着的嘴唇也开始有了回应，直到这个吻快速地演变到近乎狂热。  
  
时隔多年，这依然不是Raymond偏爱的接吻方式。威士忌的气息和血的铁锈味，粘稠又干涩。  
  
但这无法阻挡欲望如海浪般袭来。  
  
  
这不合理，这一切都不合理。但已经无所谓了。  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
*唯有一个死去的人比一颗破碎的心更沉重。（only a dead man is heavier than a broken heart.）  
  
By 雷蒙德钱德勒


	4. Act 4

“你觉得怎么样？”Fletcher像是一个结束了表演的魔术师，得意地问。  
  
“什么我觉得怎样？”Raymond看了看自己的手表，已经十一点了。  
  
“我刚才说的这一段啊，”Fletcher摆了摆手，“尽管在上一幕的结尾我为了不打断戏剧效果，没有像往常那样出场，但这依然是我的大作，我要讲的爱情故事。在暴力场景里的亲吻，鲜血、酒精还有——”  
  
“我倒是能看出来酒精对你的影响，”Raymond往大门的方向偏了偏头，“好了，如果这种无稽之谈就是你全部要说的，那我是浪费了一晚上的时间听你瞎扯淡——”  
  
Fletcher做了个稍安勿躁的手势，“别着急，亲爱的。你还没有听到我真正要说的关键。也是我为什么会在这里的原因。”  
  
“你意识到你讲到这里已经花了三幕，总计一万五千字，用了两个小时了吗？”  
  
“哦，任何好东西，都是需要铺垫的。”他冲着Raymond眨眨眼，像个真正的魔术师一样从那个八成是无底洞的袋子里掏出了另一张照片。  
  
照片上是两个男人在一个阳台上昏暗的的身影，影影绰绰，但可以看得出他们靠得很近，像是在亲热。  
  
“这是上个情人节，我就在这幢房子对面的树从里拍到的。”Fletcher指着照片上的两个人，“这两个人，我想不用多说，你一定知道是谁，你和你的老板Mickey真是烈火干柴，花了我很长时间才找到一个同时能看到你们脸的角度。你看，这儿，还能看到你小拇指上的指环反射的光，是不是相当有艺术感？”  
  
Raymond沉默了一会，拿起照片仔细端详着。拍得还挺不赖，他想，这个阴魂不散无处不在的死老狐狸，倒是一直很擅长摄影。  
  
“这一回，我可是全程在场，”Fletcher感慨，“想象一下我发现这一幕的心情。”  
  
Raymond把照片放回茶几上，“抱歉，我发现我很难想象你在情人节之夜蹲在我家对面草丛里的心情，当然这也可以理解，你确实没什么约会的机会。”  
  
只这一次，Fletcher看上去无话可说。  
  
……  
  
 **幕四：  
**  
那其实是一个很普通的夜晚，对他们来说。  
  
Raymond依稀能记得在很久之前和Anna刚开始恋爱时的状态，也记得在这之后和其他女性有过的一些暧昧和交往。但所有这一切都不适用于和Mickey的关系。  
  
他有时候会想这到底是因为Mickey是男性还是因为他是Mickey，但也无从求证，说到底，也或许没那么重要。  
  
重要的是他们的确很少那些传统意义的爱情关系里形式化的套路，甜言蜜语，生日礼物，烛光晚餐，约会或者纪念日，虽然从未言明，但他们都默认这些方式并不适合他们。在激情和欲望之外，一切都像是之前关系的延续，只不过有了一层更心照不宣的亲密。  
  
有的时候他们两个人会单独开着车去外地勘探新的地形，几个小时的路程，聊一些漫无边际的话题。在高速的休息区如果兴致来了会在车上亲热一番，困了就将方向盘交给对方，塞车的时候一起听着David Rawlings的曲子瞪着前方汽车组成的长龙发呆。  
  
情人节那天就是这样，等到Raymond的车被平稳地停到家中的车库时，已经是晚上八点。他在副驾驶座上睡着了，叫醒他的是Michael的吻，与其说是吻，倒不如说是胡子碰到其他物体表面的轻微触感。  
  
他睁开眼看到对方早已经下了车，还特意绕到副驾驶那一边，现在他就依靠着车门。自己的眼镜被小心取了下来，正挂在Michael的手指上晃悠。  
  
“到家了。”Michael微笑着把眼镜丢给他，转身走向Raymond的房子，“情人节快乐，Ray。”  
  
那天晚上他们一起躺在花园的露天躺椅上，喝着威士忌，看着伦敦上空的云层和背后的月亮。在微带着酒意的时刻亲吻和做爱，周围的街区很宁静，唯有闷热的喘息和躺椅的腿凳发出的吱嘎响声。  
  
  
……  
  
  
“然而爱情故事都是有转折的，也有结尾，你觉得我这个爱情故事的结尾是什么？是欢乐大团圆还是一次急转直下的悲伤结局？”Fletcher意味深长地看着Raymond。  
  
“你像是比我自己还清楚。”Raymond语气中带着一丝嘲讽。  
  
“某种意义上，的确如此。”Fletcher挤了下眼睛，“但在情人节下一周发生的事，我想你应该印象很深刻。”  
  
他拿出一张报纸，到这个地步，Raymond对他能从那个包里拿出任何东西都不感到奇怪了。  
  
“‘一起枪击案发生在伦敦南岸的一间公寓，现场一名普通市民受伤，已第一时间送医院救治。’”Fletcher轻快地念完了标题。  
  
“这是你，是不是？‘普通市民’先生。”Fletcher一脸惋惜，“可惜我没有机会去医院看你，我可以带花给你的。”  
  
“你可以省下你的花，放在你的坟头。”Raymond用他顿挫的语调嘲讽道，但他还是下意识地摸了下自己的手臂，在衬衫的下面，靠近肩头的地方，有一个子弹的贯穿伤。  
  
“你会出现在南岸必然是为了某件事，那里不是你们常驻的地盘。一般不会轻举妄动。”Fletcher偏了偏头，“这个陷阱是为谁设下的？是为了你还是你的老板？”  
  
“但不管怎样，中招的是你。更奇怪的事情还在后面，在你住院的这一个月时间里，你的老板兼男友一次都没有去看望过你，即便和你相熟的其他人都轮流去了一遍，把你的病房搞得像赌场那么热闹。”  
  
“你怎么知道，我以为你没有去医院。”Raymond皱了皱眉。  
  
“哦，这种细节，何必计较。”Fletcher打了个响指，“让我们加快速度，怎样？”  
  
他掏出一沓照片和一叠打印出来的纸，照片上是一个男人和一个女性在露天咖啡馆的照片，两个人背靠背坐着，看上去颇有些鬼祟。  
  
那叠打印纸上面则有一些数据的记录，Raymond只看了一眼就知道它们代表着什么。  
  
“这两样东西，看上去风马牛不相及，其实恰恰密切相关。”Fletcher得意的语气无法掩饰，“照片上是Michael的司机Dave，他那天约好了这位女士在咖啡馆见面，但这不是任何一名普通的女士，不不不，她是著名的女杀手，罗兰小姐。”  
  
“至于这一叠转账记录，”Fletcher做出做作夸张的惊叹表情，“哦你看这些数字，都是什么？难不成全是你从Michael Pearson的公用账户里转账到你的私人账户的记录？要我说，一山不容二虎，情人总是暂时的，分家则是必然的。”  
  
“现在我们已经把所有的基础证据都摆在了面前，”Fletcher把刚才提到的实物证据都整齐地摆放在了桌上，他站起身，再一次兴奋地像个最终揭晓谜团真相的侦探。“我们要做的就是把它们都串起来。”  
  
“像那张照片所证明的那样，你和你老板存在事实上的长期肉体关系，古怪的是你在不久前受到袭击，你的老板却没有探望你，而在你受到袭击之前，你老板的心腹之一——跟他干了十余年的司机兼助手Dave被拍到和一个职业杀手交谈。而你这一边，从进医院开始，就在持续地将你老板的收益进行转移。”  
  
“唯一能得出的结论，”Fletcher竖起一根手指，“在情人节之后你和你的老板不知道出于什么原因分手了，分得十分惨烈。可惜办公室恋情的弊端在你们这一行也一样适用，你已经知道了他太多秘密，他为了绝掉后患，打算贯彻他牛仔的作风，先下手为强，他不能雇佣他自己的人来杀他，因为很可能会被你认出来，于是他转投了职业杀手，并委托Dave来帮他出面洽谈。”  
  
“而你，也已经留了一手，是不是？”Fletcher冲Raymond眨眨眼，“你这个顽皮崽。从你死里逃生以后，你就一方面维持住表面的平静，一方面在背地里转移他的资金，等着和他决战。”  
  
“如果，我只是说如果，我把所有这一切都递交给我报社的老板，他肯定会兴奋到飞天，搞出一个头版的新闻。题目我都想好了‘从情人到敌手，黑帮爱情梦碎’。你的小金库被提早发现，你老板预谋杀人的证据被摆上台面，到时候一定是一地鸡毛，不堪想象啊。”  
  
Raymond一直安静地听他一口气讲到这里，终于冷淡地插话，“除非——”  
  
“除非，你从你的小金库里给我匀一点资金作为封口费，两千万英镑，这个数字怎样？”Fletcher拍了拍那个神奇的背包和里面装得满满的资料，“到时候我保证把这些微不足道的小小资料和它们的备份都给你，包括我相机里那张艺术照，一件不留。如何？”  
  
“……你的想象力和你的胆子都很让我佩服。”Raymond靠着桌子，抱着手臂，“一般人既没有这种掘地三尺的执着，也没法拥有如此厚的脸皮。”  
  
“二十四小时，”Fletcher提起包，“你有二十四小时时间考虑付钱的事。我的温馨建议，尽快付钱吧，因为小报下厂印刷的死线可相当要命。”  
  
Raymond像是没有听到最后这段话，甚至看都没看Fletcher一眼，只一口喝干了自己杯中还剩的几口威士忌，“现在已经很晚了，我要上床睡觉了，就不送你了。”  
  
Fletcher走向门口的脚步停顿了一下，他转回头，眼神有些无辜和朦胧，“我可以加入吗？Raymondo，说实话，讲这么多，我有点累了，此刻我很需要一张床。”  
  
Raymond放下杯子，像是已经完全习惯了这番交谈，确实，这番对话在他们认识的多年里反复进行过多遍，就好像一只在两者间不断跳跃，但永远不会落地的弹球。  
  
“不行，但你可以躺进你的坟墓里休息，一劳永逸。”  
  
  
……  
  
门在Fletcher的背后关上，整个屋子终于安静了不少。  
  
Raymond拿起手机先打了几个电话，又有条不紊地收拾好了客厅和餐桌上残留的酒杯，擦干净了水渍，确认已经将一切都复归原位后，他打开了卧室的门。  
  
卧室靠窗的皮质躺椅上躺着一个人，姿态放松，像是歪着头思考着什么，看到他进门，懒洋洋地抬起了头。  
  
“真是有够久的，Ray，”但和话语相反，Michael Pearson的表情并看不出烦躁，相反，他的神色颇为愉悦，“再五分钟，我恐怕就要失去耐心把那个老狐狸给踢出去了。”  
  
“他刚走，”Raymond轻轻关上了卧室的门，“这条狐狸虽然老奸巨猾，却有一个致命的弱点：太过自以为是。觉得可以靠小聪明获得最大的利益。虽然这一次他的确拍到了有意思的东西。”  
  
“Dave。和那个女杀手的合影。”Michael了然地说。  
  
“你都听到了？”Raymond随手松了松一直系着的领带，又脱下了西装马甲，把它们叠好放在一边，“亏我还以为这屋子的隔音效果不错。”  
  
“哦，那你想错了，”Michael挑了挑眉，拉长了音调，”我有很多例子可以证明这只是你的错觉。”  
  
Raymond回头看了看Michael，眼神中带上了笑意。  
  
“你听到他的故事了吗？”Raymond走过去，坐在靠近躺椅那一边的床沿上，顺手摘下眼镜，把它放在一边的床头柜上。  
  
“一清二楚，我必须承认其中有不少细节有惊人的准确性，只是……他把你讲得太苦情了，Ray。”Michael调侃道，“你在故事里似乎大部分时候都是单恋，让我听得都要心碎了。”  
  
“但你我都知道这和事实相差甚远，”Raymond也笑起来，眼中闪动着光，“也许Fletcher这个老混蛋是把他自己对我的小小情结代入到了我对你的‘单恋’上。”  
  
“这听起来有点变态，”Michael沉吟道，“也有点可悲。”  
  
“哦你不需要觉得他可悲，他的情结没有妨碍他张口问我要两千万英镑，”Raymond指了指手机，“我刚才已经安排下去了，之前我们不动作，是怕惊动内鬼。既然知道Dave是那个人，那他就逃不掉了。我相信他很快就会交代是谁付钱让他为杀手提供我们的行踪。”  
  
“一如既往地想我所想，Ray。”Michael顿了顿，“至于Fletcher，留待明天再处理也来得及，他在这之前应该不会向别人透露资金转移的事情。”  
  
Raymond看着躺椅上Michael的侧脸，“你确定吗？转移资金这件事。”  
  
“我们已经讨论过很多次了，Ray，大麻的合法化近在咫尺，你和我都清楚这是必要的一步。我们的生意要运转下去，需要一个新的开始，新的门面。”  
  
“你难道就不担心我也像Dave一样，”Raymond动了动，凑得更近了一点，压低声音，“被人买通吗？”  
  
Michael转过头，他的目光和Raymond交织，两头已经太过熟悉彼此的野兽，在休憩的这一刻凝望彼此。  
  
“我信任你，Ray，我一直都信任你，”他摆了摆手，“再说，你也听到了。”  
  
他直起身，靠近Raymond，在唇舌交汇间，能闻到彼此身上昂贵的古龙水和淡淡的烟草味，这一次，不再有血的气息。  
  
“这是一个爱情故事。”他抵着Raymond的嘴唇，气音被吞噬在熟悉而温暖的欲望中，融进夜色里。  
  
  
  
The End  
  
  
最后一章纯粹硬着头皮写，算了，就这样吧（。


End file.
